marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultravengers
"We must unite against a common threat the Sentinels these machines destablize the balance of Earth." Jocasta and Fan Chen to Ultron-6 The Ultravengers were a team of superheroes made of alternate good versions of Ultron and the cybernetic Silk-Spider who was recreated as a cyborg by Ultron-6, after being saved from a damaged Sentinel hunter android. They were created to replace the Avengers and their main duty is to protect Mutants and humanity from the Sentinels that destroyed Earth-12040 after a mysterious computer virus overwrote their core programming and caused them to conquer and exterminate much of Human/mutant life. This causes them to come into contact not only with Sentinels but also other villains/characters such as the Black Skull Society, Wilison Fisk, and numerous Marauder gangs, the Kree, and Skull, Deadpool, and the mysterious Mother of the symbiotes known only as The mother or Eden. History X series X-Verse X-Gen ' '''Xtreme ' '''X Crossover Members Current members * Silk-Spider * Jocasta * Electron * Apollos * Zeus * Ultron-6 * Vision Allies Mainstream Universe * The Resistance * Hulk/Bruce Banner * Professor X/Charles Francis Xavier * Venom/Eddie Brock * Toxin/??? * Hybrid/April Parker Alternate Universe * Web-Warriors ** Spider-man/Peter Parker ** Agent Venom/Flash Thompson ** Iron Spider/Amadeus Cho ** Scarlet Spider/Ben Reilly ** Kid Arachnid/Miles Morales ** Spider-Woman/Mary Jane Watson * SHIELD ** Agent Coulson ** Director Nick Furry * The Avengers ** Captain America ** Iron Man ** Hawkeye ** Thor ** Hulk (part-time) ** Vision ** Black Widow ** Falcon ** Spider-Man (reserve member) ** Ant-Man ** Wasp * New Warriors ** Spider-Man/Peter Parker ** White Tiger/Ava Ayala ** Iron Fist/Danny Rand ** Power Man/Luke Cage ** Nova/Sam Alexander ** Cloak/Tyrone Johnson ** Dagger/Tandy Bowen ** Squirrel Girl/Doreen Green ** Triton ** Patrioteer/Harry Osborn * SMASH ** Hulk/Bruce Banner ** A-Bomb/Rick Jones ** Red Hulk/Thunderbolt Ross ** She-Hulk/Jennifer Walters ** Skaar ** Devil Dinosaur * Power-Pack ** Zero-G/Alex Power ** Lightspeed/Julia Power ** Mass Master/Jack Power ** Energizer/Kate Power * Dr. James Power * Marget Power * X-Men ** Cyclops/Scott Summers ** Wolverine/Logan * Ghost Rider/ Johnny Blaze Enemies Mainstream Universe * The Sentinels ** Sentinel 9.0 Soldiers ** Sentinel 9.0 Hunters ** Sentinel 9.0 Mimic ** Sentinel Tanks * Black Skull Society * Joker * Mayhem * Stalker * Riot * Lasher * Agony * Rage * Kree * Skrull * Eden * Various Marauder Gangs * Deadpool/Wade Wilson * Mysterium II/Eli Karlof Alternate Universe * Snarks ** Sinister Six *** Doctor Octopus/Dr. Otto Octavius *** Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravinoff *** Rhino/Alexander Sytsevich *** Electro/Max Dillon *** Lizard/Dr. Curt Connors *** Ultimate Green Goblin/Norman Osborn *** Hydro-Man/Morris Bench *** Vulture/Adrian Toomes **** Venom **** Hydra ***** Arnim Zola ***** Crossbones **** Beetle/Abner Jenkins **** Batroc the Leaper/Georges Batroc **** Grizzly/Max Markham **** Shriek/Frances Barrison **** Shocker/Herman Schultz **** Carnage **** Grandmaster/En Dwi Gast **** Anti-Venom * Random Robber * Sentinel Mark I Robots ** Sentinel Mark I Hunters ** Sentinel Mark I Soldiers ** Sentinel Mark I Troopers ** Sentinel Mark I Shock troopers ** Sentinel Mark I Mimics * Deadpool/Wade Wilson Trivia * Ultron-6 is prone to be blunt this is because of him trying to understand human emotions, and phrases, but failing in every attempt. * The way Silk-Spider initially rejected Alex Power and Powers-Pack help in taking down the Marvel all-ages Sentinel mark 1 program, to similar to how Cyclops rejected Alex's help, in an earlier crossover issue between Power-Pack and the X-men, though unlike Cyclops Fan accepted Alex's help only after Ultron-6 bluntly stated the Power-Pack are offspring of Dr. James Power and Marget Power the very people who helped designed the Sentinel Mark 1. * A reoccurring gag in the series is Ultron-6's bluntness, and the effect it can cause. * All the Ultrons are various models and gave themselves their own names. * Nova screamed when he saw Fan Chan's lower mouthguard on her helmet moved, this reaction has been noticed in everyone who meets her including Alex, Kate, Jake and Julia Powers, Ava Rodriguez, Luke Cage, Peter Parker, Dr. James Powers and even Daniel Rand, strangely enough Marget Powers, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn, Thor, Bruce Banner, and Tony Stark don't scream or have a slightly visible reaction but are disturbed by it in their own way. Category:Alternate MCU Category:Good Teams Category:Active Teams Category:Teams Category:Avengers